CRP426LessonTrial Wiki
Welcome to the CRP426LessonTrial Wiki Student based wiki for collaborative documentation of science class research. Chemical Reactions and the rearrangement of atoms Activity Sheet Rearrangement of Atoms Name ____________________ Date _____________________ Your teachers showed you a “naked bouncy egg” and told you that this was a chemical reaction where acetic acid reacted with a base called calcium carbonate. A gas called carbon dioxide was formed during this process. Rely on each other to develop your own responses to the questions. You can now undertake your own chemical reaction using vinegar and sodium bicarbonate. Your group should have already answered some of the questions below on the socrative quiz. Some of the answers can be found in the revision material in the lesson prezi and the vignette about Lavoisier. Ask your IT operator to research any answers you can’t locate. What are the products and reactants in this chemical reaction? Where does the flavour in salt and vinegar chips come from? Was the reaction hot or cold? What type of reaction is this, endothermic or exothermic? How can you use vinegar in fossil research? Was mass created or destroyed by the reaction? Who is credited with the concept of the law of conservation of mass? Are there the same numbers of atoms at the end of the reaction as at the beginning? Make a model of the molecule at your work station with the balloons from your activity and place it appropriately within the reaction diagram out the front of the classroom. Make a list of how and where might these products/reactants be used in everyday life. How many applications of Carbon Dioxide can you think of? Lab safety is everybody’s responsibility. If it isn’t safe, don’t do it. If you are not sure, ask. If anyone else is being unsafe, speak out. ACTIVITY Where do the atoms in the products of a chemical reaction come from? Materials • Atom models- (balloons) to represent carbon, oxygen, and hydrogen. • Textas • Glue or tape Procedure Science students, prepare your “Atoms”…… Goggles! Aprons! Gloves! Predict! Observe! Explain! 1 Add vinegar to bottles to preset volumes. Do not overfill! 2 Add sodium bicarbonate to balloons. Do not overfill! 3 Carefully fix balloons to bottles without spilling sodium bicarbonate into bottle before securing balloon. 4 Once balloon is firmly in place tip baking soda into vinegar. 5 Hold bottle to check for changes in temperature. 6 Once reaction is complete twist balloon at top of bottle to capture any gas and tie off securely. 7 Each balloon will represent an atom. 8 Make carbon atoms black, oxygen atoms red, and hydrogen atoms white. 9 Build the molecules: place the atoms together to make the molecules of the reactants on the left side of the chemical equation . (Products go on the right). 10 Write the chemical formula under each molecule of the reactants. 11 Draw a + sign between the reactants. 12 Arrange molecules of Hydrogen, Oxygen, Carbon Dioxide, Water, Vinegar to represent the chemical reaction. 13 Return to workstation and complete socrative exit ticket. 14 First group to finish can have the fun of cleaning up the lab!! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse